


【下阵雨】约错炮友嫁对狼

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 如何tj一只纯情的阿拉斯加72甜甜车有OOC有真人无关上升不可





	【下阵雨】约错炮友嫁对狼

-

-

-

> Raines Law Room, Flatiron District <

现在约个炮都整这么复杂

李振宁整了整自己胸前的猫咪胸针  
拉开了一扇黑色小门  
沙龙香混合着雪茄的味道

里面的人三三两两的坐着  
相互靠近低着头私语  
那边的一位女士跟旁边的女伴说了些什么  
而后双双抬头看向门口  
捂着嘴偷笑起来

不过李振宁要找的不是她们  
他要找的是一个穿着狗头T恤的人  
单独坐着的  
他抬头寻觅着  
厚重的绒布窗帘和昏暗暧昧的光显然对这种情形没有帮助

“先生，请问我能帮助您什么？”  
门口的领位女士礼貌的问道  
李振宁的视线从门口的双人沙发又重新向回扫  
一无所获  
“抱歉我…”

身后的门突然被拉开了  
秋日的凉风灌进了一瞬  
李振宁回头一看  
染着栗色半长头发的青年  
抿着嘴沉着脸垂着眼睛走了进来  
长得倒是和他T恤上印的阿拉斯加有些相像

“我朋友到了，我们一共两位”  
李振宁指了指刚进门的青年

青年抬眼看了他一眼  
又飞快的别过脸去  
如果不是李振宁看见了他双手撵着外套袖口  
怕是还要以为他是不近人情的冷漠

【这么害羞还出来约？】  
李振宁暗暗笑着  
等会可要好好逗逗他

-  
夏瀚宇低头跟在那人身后  
听着耳朵里还没取下的airpod大声响着的韩语说唱  
表面上一派冷酷型男风平浪静  
心里却掀起了滔天巨浪

【怎么回事？  
是不是搞错了？  
可确实有个猫咪胸针…  
但怎么是个男的？  
虽然长得挺好看…  
等等这不是关键啊！  
那帮人是不是在整我？  
我是直男！  
他们为什么帮我约了个男的  
真勾人…  
不对，我是直男我是直男我是直男  
默念十遍  
等会就跟人家说清楚自己是被整了  
对…】

-夏瀚宇 22岁  
-性别男  
-自以为取向女  
-正在为了摆脱处男身份而努力  
-因听信损友建议要在找女朋友前积累经验避免被嘲笑而义无反顾的进行了第一次约炮尝试  
-据说损友根据他的标准在app上进行了挑选并告知他今晚来此酒吧找一个戴了猫咪胸针的人

至于狗头T恤  
这完全是个意外  
只是恰好印了妹坨的照片  
他还有二十多件几乎一模一样的

夏瀚宇几个月后将会无比感谢妹坨和她的照片  
但现在面上无比镇定其实心里慌得一批的青年首先要面对意料之外的新朋友

夏瀚宇跟着那人在沙发坐下  
桌子的位置很隐蔽  
在厚重窗帘的后面  
只有一盏模仿蜡烛的壁灯  
被暗红的灯罩笼着  
光线晃晃悠悠  
映着桌上深蓝磨砂玻璃中的一粒火光

“李振宁”  
对方向他伸出手  
“夏瀚宇”  
他摘下耳机回答道  
眼睛却像是被蛊惑  
看着那一点烛光在对方眼里荡漾  
荡在波光粼粼湖心的小舟  
又荡到了他的心头打转

相对无言

两人都拿起手中的书  
翻到中页读起隐藏的酒单  
刻意被做旧的书脊翻折着脱了皮  
他隐约看到对面手里是那本所谓男女关系圣经  
Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus

不知道里面有没有讲如果是两个火星人遇到一起该怎么办

显然  
沉浸在天花乱坠天马行空思维里的夏瀚宇并没有看进去酒单  
于是点单时随便在酒单上一指  
上酒时才惊恐地发现杯子里泡了只虫子*

众所周知  
夏瀚宇最怕三样东西  
黑 蛇 虫  
于是本以为在异国他乡就不会在酒里见到奇怪东西的夏瀚宇  
理所当然的遭遇了今夜的第二次惊吓

”我能尝尝么？“  
对面的声音适时响起  
拽住了夏瀚宇想要落荒而逃的脚步  
”当然“  
夏瀚宇把酒杯递到李振宁手中  
指尖触及指腹  
仿佛被羽毛轻轻拂过  
夏瀚宇收回手  
两只缩在袖口里的手相互摩擦着  
想要蹭掉这种奇异的感觉

李振宁举起酒杯轻抿了一口  
金黄色酒液粘稠地挂在唇边  
他看见李振宁粉红的舌尖一闪而过  
丰满的下唇上便只剩下晶莹的水痕

真...色情  
夏瀚宇艰难地咽了一口口水

”很好喝，我能跟你换换么？“  
李振宁凑近夏瀚宇  
眨了眨眼睛

”嗯“  
其实夏瀚宇的注意力全部被留在了那瓣嘴唇上  
一个字也没听清

“谢谢！不过换之前还是先给你尝一口吧”

夏瀚宇唇上一阵湿润  
冰凉辛辣的液体随着柔软温热的物体钻了进来  
微苦的酒液带着点草药的甘香  
合着熏烤过后的回味充斥了舌根  
下唇上一阵轻微的压迫  
然后温度便离开了

“你的牙真可爱”  
他看见李振宁笑弯了眼  
眸中火光调皮地跳着舞  
眼角还有几个可爱的褶皱  
像是恶作剧得逞的小孩

夏瀚宇迟缓地抬起手捂住嘴  
他有点想哭  
不知道是因为喝了泡过虫子的酒  
还是因为被同性吻了  
却觉得那滋味无比美好

他撑着扶手从沙发椅上起立  
在别人眼中慢得仿佛定格动画  
一帧一帧卡顿着跳动  
捂着嘴走向洗手间的方向

他没看见李振宁看着他的背影眼珠一转  
勾起嘴唇也起了身  
跟在他身后走向酒吧深处

-  
就在两人离开座位后几秒  
一个穿着狗头T恤的青年掀开了垂着的帷幔  
左右看了一圈后撇了撇嘴  
“森么嘛，难道到得比我还晚？我都迟到这么久了…那算了”  
青年转身走回门口  
推门步入夜晚寒风  
一个戴着猫咪胸针的姑娘从街对面走来  
青年眯了眯眼  
拉上外套拉链便假装没看见似得离开了  
他一向不喜欢清纯款的  
啧，白白浪费了一个晚上

-  
这家Speakeasy最知名的打卡地其实是洗手间

夏瀚宇看到在他身后钻进门的李振宁  
思绪漫游着想起了之前看到过的点评  
他双目无神地盯着洗手间的墙壁  
藤蔓般的黑色纹路在米色墙纸上蔓延  
乍一看只是普通的装饰花纹  
可仔细一看  
每一朵花每一片叶子都是交缠着的人体  
下半身以各种方式相连  
满是高雅又荒淫的美感

就像站在夏瀚宇面前的这个人

李振宁的手已经握上了夏瀚宇牛仔裤下的鼓包  
进门的时候他就知道自己即将拥有一个愉快的夜晚  
不过还是要验验货  
万一是垫出来的呢  
虽然不像

他的手指熟练地拉开拉链越过内裤的边缘  
入手的物件虽然还软却是分量可观  
他手上用力揉了两下  
那物就不顾主人内心的挣扎迅速硬了起来  
要么说男人都是下半身思考的动物

李振宁跪在地面上  
张嘴就把夏瀚宇半硬的阴茎含进了嘴里  
硬起来的阴茎不仅长而且有着向上微弯的弧度  
李振宁的口腔空间已经算是很大的了  
可也只能吞进半截  
另外半截露在外面还要靠双手照顾  
龟头膨大上翘着顶在李振宁上颚深处  
快要触及悬雍垂的地方  
处在咽反射的边缘  
李振宁双眼越发湿润

夏瀚宇感觉下半身快要爆炸了  
曾经只接触到过右手手掌温度的小兄弟突然被吞进温热湿润的地方  
对于一个处男来说实在是太超过了  
【还好今天出门之前洗了澡】  
他努力克制着按住身下人脑袋开始抽插的冲动  
更加努力克制着在对方口腔不断嘬吸下射精的冲动  
这是成熟男人关于自尊心的较量  
夏瀚宇盯着壁纸上以同样姿势交缠的一对身躯  
反复默念着阿弥陀佛  
握紧了拳

然而实在是太舒服了

青铜玩家没过多久便迅速溃败在50星王者口中  
手撑着墙壁青筋暴起  
种子竞速着冲向温暖的喉腔深处  
也算是打得王者一个措手不及  
捂着嘴咳嗽起来  
白浆随着咳嗽声从捂着嘴的指缝溢出  
滴答在瓷砖上

李振宁缓过气抽出纸巾抹去手上唇边的白痕  
又递给夏瀚宇几张  
”擦擦，顺便擦一下地“  
边说着边伸舌舔去了唇上最后一滴白

夏瀚宇仿佛魂魄被抽离  
行尸走肉般看着自己擦了擦小兄弟  
拉上裤子拉链  
蹲在地上抹去了白痕  
把废纸扔进纸篓  
洗手液在手上搓出泡沫  
直到双手被冰冷的自来水冲洗得失温  
才终于回过神来

他  
夏瀚宇  
笔直了22年加很多个月的宇宙一直男  
把小兄弟的首秀献给了漂亮哥哥的嘴  
漂亮哥哥还吞了下去  
他还时间那么短  
夏瀚宇觉得自己现在的表情应该和5笔自画像一样  
充满了绝望

夏瀚宇用接下来的5秒钟  
在人生简历中的「取向女」上打了个鲜红的✘

恭喜夏瀚宇小朋友  
经过三观的粉碎和重塑  
在成为成熟男人的道路上  
前进了一大步

不过这才是当晚的第一步

-  
李振宁对自己所见到的非常满意

他带着这个格外沉默青涩的炮友回到桌边  
轻轻的碰杯  
各自一饮而尽  
又拽着人出了门

酒精的热度渐渐泛上面颊  
又被夜风不停降低着温度  
他拽着身后的高瘦青年  
一前一后沉默的穿梭在人群与霓虹之间  
手心热度隔着绒布外套温和地流淌  
他的手掌有些出汗

他原本想好了今晚要去的宾馆  
可是他改主意了

于是他带着夏瀚宇站在了最熟悉的门外  
掏出了钥匙

”这是？“  
”我家“  
李振宁推开门  
白色毛团懒洋洋的从门口垫子上起身  
”喵“了一声舒展尾巴  
甩着跳上了门边的凳子

李振宁一把抱起白猫  
把头埋进白色毛绒的肚子狠狠吸了一口  
才抬头举起一只猫爪对踟蹰在门外的夏瀚宇说  
”来，打个招呼，这是奶盖“

一人一猫歪着头如出一辙  
眼睛亮晶晶的望着夏瀚宇

这谁顶得住啊

夏瀚宇掩饰着清了清嗓子  
”哦“了一声  
拉开外套拉链指了指T恤上的狗头  
”妹陀“  
衣服上的阿拉斯加眯着眼睛表情严肃  
仿佛真的在打招呼一样

”哈哈哈...妹陀你好...哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈“  
李振宁抱着奶盖笑弯了腰  
【怎么这么真可爱】  
他看着面前似乎有些不知所措又有些恼怒的青年凑了上去  
拿着奶盖的肉垫在青年脸上轻轻一拍  
”我能不能见见妹陀？“

不知道青年是把这句问话当成了怎样的暗示  
面上又有些红了

”等会不要来卧室捣乱哦“  
李振宁亲了一口奶盖的小脑袋  
就放手任奶盖跳走了

李振宁把听到卧室二字后就已经完全失去反应能力的夏瀚宇拉进大门  
又一路拉进卧室关上门  
才扑到柔软的床上  
他看到还呆呆站在门边的夏瀚宇  
觉得似乎逗过头了  
心里生出了一股久违的罪恶感

李振宁盘腿坐了起来  
把白色枕头抱在身前  
”你…要是不愿意就走吧“

然后他就看见夏瀚宇抬起头  
狠狠地瞪了他一眼

李振宁转头憋着笑站起身  
”等我去洗个澡“  
他冲进浴室  
靠在门后  
捂着嘴  
笑蹲到了地上

-  
夏瀚宇听着浴室里哗哗响起的水声  
默默地脱下外套叠好放在一旁  
那可是他最喜欢的一件Nerdy  
然后靠在墙上开始了和嘴皮的斗争

【跟男人该怎么做啊啊啊啊啊啊，他不会啊！！！！】  
无人能听见  
成熟男人  
内心的悲鸣

浴室的门打开了  
潮湿的水汽翻滚着扑面而来  
一个麦色全裸的身影携着蒸汽靠近  
夏瀚宇不是没见过同性的裸体  
曾经的室友都是天天裸睡  
看得他眼睛都要瞎了  
可却不知为何在这一刻  
鼻腔发痒

那人右手用毛巾揉着头发  
左手摸上了夏瀚宇的右臂  
描绘着剪刀的形状  
”挺帅的“  
然后带着沐浴露的芬芳吻上了夏瀚宇快被抠破的嘴唇  
发尖的水滴蹭在夏瀚宇颊边  
薄荷味的  
冰凉

夏瀚宇决定遵从本能  
双手环过李振宁身后  
手中细腻的触感还是让他一惊  
不是爽滑的细腻  
而是湿润的弹性的充满生命力的  
像被静电吸附  
抬不起指尖

他的双手被李振宁拽着向下停留在臀边  
沉迷于唇舌纠缠的他根本来不及去想  
大掌握住手中柔软的臀瓣揉捏起来  
丰满的臀肉从他的指间溢出  
变换着形状

牛仔裤顶起了鼓包  
隔着厚重的牛仔布被另一方顶着摩擦  
他的小兄弟跃跃欲试  
想要和对面一较高下  
却仍被关在狭窄的牢笼里  
挤得发疼

李振宁像是有些不满意他的磨蹭  
转身把他拉到床边坐下  
跪在他腿间  
舔着上唇笑了一下  
俯下头叼上了牛仔裤的拉链  
缓缓下拉

夏瀚宇从没觉得牛仔裤拉链这么难拉过

平时都是几秒完成的动作被拉长到数十秒  
金属色的拉链头被叼在洁白的牙齿之间  
牙齿的主人边拽着拉链边挑着上目线看他  
终于拉到低了  
一条软舌又钻进了拉链的缝隙  
隔着内裤玩弄着火热的坚挺  
触感时有时无

夏瀚宇喉间发出一阵低沉的嘶吼  
解开了牛仔裤上最后一颗纽扣  
扒下内裤  
把粗长的棒体塞进了身下人口中  
龟头在李振宁颊边顶起鼓包

李振宁也不恼  
舌头不停侍弄着嘴里的肉棒  
右手探到自己身后  
努力翘起臀部  
送了一指进去  
他知道今天的对象似乎不是太有经验  
在浴室里已经做了一些准备  
此时的进入也不算太困难

他一边想象着口中硬物进入身后时的滋味  
一边又给自己加了一根手指  
他熟练地找到自己前列腺的凸起  
两指按了下去  
酥麻传遍全身  
嘴里松了力气  
让硬物滑了出去

他也顾不得那么多  
竟是又加了一根手指  
对着自己的敏感点反复摩擦起来  
他一手扒着夏瀚宇的腿  
头靠在手上  
渴望的看着眼前的巨物  
臀部高高翘着  
三指进出着发出噗嗤嗤的水声

他被人握着肩膀提了起来  
便顺从的跨坐在夏瀚宇大腿两侧  
手指从发间滑入夏瀚宇枕后抱着  
感受到身后被粗大的利刃一点点破开  
满足的叹了一口气

李振宁从没遇到过这么契合的床伴  
没有任何花样  
只是单纯的进出就让他欲仙欲死  
他的臀瓣被紧紧握着托着上下摆动  
臀缝被拉开  
方便着巨物的抽插  
对方性器微微弯曲的前端正好契合了他前列腺的位置  
每一次进入都会狠狠地碾过那点  
带着粗粝与野性的快感冲刷着他的脑海  
什么调教的想法都被全数洗掉

这或许就是天赋异禀吧

眼前白光闪过  
就这样轻易地达到了前列腺高潮  
精液喷到T恤上挂着  
有些滑稽  
李振宁趴在夏瀚宇身上  
想着

他被抛到大床中央的时候已经做好了承担低估对方能力后果的准备

夏瀚宇草草脱掉被弄脏的上衣扔在一旁  
便迫不及待地抬起李振宁的一条腿  
再次插了进去

肠道湿热又紧致  
温柔地承受着他的横冲直撞  
身下人脸上残留着高潮的殷红  
水光潋滟的一双含情目注视着他  
有股缱绻情深的味道

他慌张地捂住那双眼睛  
”看什么看！“  
装出的凶恶语气少了点气势  
像是情窦初开少年别扭的调情  
他果然听见了一声轻笑  
”好~我不看…诶…你慢点…“

夏瀚宇依旧没有放开遮住李振宁双眼的手  
只是埋着头动作  
他看着自己的小兄弟被肠液裹得晶亮  
用圆润的头部缓缓顶开李振宁后穴的褶皱  
然后越进越深  
直到那穴口被撑得浑圆  
仿佛再多一寸都不行了  
可后穴的主人还扭着腰向下凑着  
还没吃够的模样  
贪婪地想要吞下更多

他有些骄傲又有些生气  
要狠狠把自己整根撞进去才能解气的样子  
囊袋随着撞击拍打着臀肉  
他终于明白为什么人们描述做爱总喜欢用啪啪来象声  
因为确实是这个声响

为了证明自己的能力和洗刷洗手间里的屈辱  
夏瀚宇这次格外持久  
李振宁虽然没有被翻来覆去实验什么姿势  
但就这双腿大张的姿态已经让他的肌肉开始颤抖  
而且他已经又射了一次了

可夏瀚宇依旧在埋头苦干  
不说话也不出声  
只是每一击都准确地撞在那一点上  
让他已经红肿的肠壁伴随着疼痛传来欣快的信号

”能不能…把我的腿放下来“  
李振宁询问里带着哭腔

于是夏瀚宇放下了他的左腿  
抬起了他的右腿

李振宁欲哭无泪地躺在床上  
心想下次一定要好好教教这个愣头青  
【下次？...】  
这样的技术他为什么会想到下次  
一定是因为夏瀚宇天赋异禀有些舍不得吧

李振宁摸了摸夏瀚宇毛茸茸的后颈  
被夏瀚宇单眼皮下不甚明显的单纯疑惑而逗笑  
丧失了警惕而重新陷入了欲望的旋涡

不知道几个月后回想起这一刻的他  
是会为了失去的自由而捶胸顿足  
还是露出了热恋情侣的甜腻微笑

-  
清晨的微光穿透了楼间薄雾  
窗帘的缝隙向外望  
隐约有帝国大厦的痕迹  
夏瀚宇靠在床头  
看着身边发丝散乱的人  
正皱着眉头嘴力嘟嘟囔囔

门外的猫发出了不耐烦的挠门声  
在为主人一夜的冷落而恼怒

夏瀚宇走下床  
拉开门  
白猫身影矫健的窜上了床  
整个猫身盖在李振宁脸上  
严严实实

“嗯………”  
响亮地撒娇声拖成长音  
人在被子里拱成一团翻了个身  
试图逃过喵三三的魔爪

夏瀚宇拾起昨夜叠在一旁的紫色外套  
披在身上  
走到窗边坐下  
开始了关于破处与人格及自我认知的哲学沉思

弯了  
他想  
要加个微信

但这个想法直到他穿上了借来的黑色T恤  
吃了早餐  
摸了奶盖  
穿好鞋站在门口的那一刻  
都还没能实现

成熟男人要言出必行  
他把借来遮挡眼下青黑的鸭舌帽压了压  
举起手机打开熟悉的绿标应用调出二维码  
单手拿着手机塞到楼李振宁眼皮底下

戴着黑框眼镜揉着眼睛换上了灰色连体睡衣的李振宁缓缓地抬头  
双目无神呆滞的盯着他  
张口问了一声“啊？”

夏瀚宇对这样的小动物毫无抵抗力  
手先于灵魂揉上了蓬松杂乱的黑发  
我夏瀚宇有生之年也能摸到考拉  
真没想到啊  
GPS

“哦……”  
过了快一个世纪  
严重缺觉的考拉才终于反应过来  
掏出手机打开应用扫了码

“果果？”  
没有回应  
夏瀚宇正紧张的等待着好友申请上亮出红点  
红色圆点带着数字1终于蹦了出来  
夏瀚宇点过去一秒同意  
才注意到申请信息和昵称  
深深：果果你怎么不理我（委屈脸）

夏瀚宇抬头  
对面的李振宁满脸揶揄调笑  
“果果这个名字太可爱了，为什么不叫老夏？”  
精准踩雷  
但下一刻就用蜻蜓点水的吻稳住了局势  
不愧是在雷区边缘反复横跳的50星王者

夏瀚宇触电般飞速后退站到门外  
举起手机向李振宁挥手告别同时示意自己收到了  
“害羞什么，昨晚还那么热情，真是拔屌无情啊果果”  
夏瀚宇挥舞中的手机无情地砸到了他的帽檐  
他淡定的把帽檐向上推回原位  
转身走向电梯  
毫不留情的笑声在他身后爆发  
夏瀚宇扶着帽檐  
抿嘴微笑

-  
秋意渐浓  
才镶上黄边的绿叶  
转瞬已被橘色尽染  
摇摇欲坠地悬在枝头

夏瀚宇已经是李振宁家的熟客了  
奶盖从最开始的不理不睬  
再到偶尔假装从他脚边路过甩甩尾巴  
已经变成看见他进门就会凑过来的乖巧奶盖

夏瀚宇也从猫算什么我是狗派的老顽固进化成了半个真香的铲屎官

夏瀚宇的小兄弟更是从只有形状能看的花瓶被调教成了懂得一些花样并对取悦某人颇有心得的定制按摩棒

但是李振宁还没见过妹坨

因为夏瀚宇心里有种奇怪的执着  
他认为见宠物如同见家长  
双方都见过对方的宠物并得到认同之后  
就可以结婚了

“这不公平”  
额前挂满汗水的李振宁趴在夏瀚宇身上  
发动了上目线攻势  
“哥哥～哥哥～我想见妹坨”

【这是犯规】  
夏瀚宇默默别过脸  
翻身把李振宁压回身下  
心里掰着手指算了个良辰吉日  
迎娶…啊不…带李振宁去见妹坨

-  
“妹坨很乖的她不咬人，你等会不要害怕”  
话音刚落  
一个庞大的身影便嚎叫着扑了上来  
把李振宁整个扑倒在地  
舔了李振宁一脸口水

李振宁笑着双手环住妹陀撸着毛  
被舌头舔着脖子痒得咯咯直笑  
一边得意的看了夏瀚宇一眼  
看，我就是这么招动物喜欢  
面颊带着点笑出的粉

夏瀚宇人生第一次觉得妹陀有那么一丢丢碍眼

等李振宁玩够了趴在妹陀背上喘着气  
才开始好奇的打量四周  
客厅正中的三角钢琴立刻抓住了他的视线  
那黑漆琴体优雅地凝立于“旷野”  
几张半满半空的琴谱散落在琴凳上  
”果果，你都没告诉过我你会弹钢琴！“

”我说过！是你没听…“  
“你什么时候说过？！”  
”上次在浴室…“  
“停！STOP！你没说过！现在去给我弹一首”  
李振宁的脸搭在妹陀身上  
不知道想起了什么有些气鼓鼓得

想去戳一下

夏瀚宇咬了咬嘴唇  
咬下一块嘴皮  
在嘴里嚼了嚼  
饿了

他还是坐到了钢琴前  
支起琴盖  
活动着手指和手腕  
落在黑白的琴键  
十指翻飞

小锤在钢弦上弹跳  
震荡出熟悉的旋律  
清亮又在低音区略带沙哑的歌声随之流淌

”…你随风飘扬的笑 有迷迭香的味道  
语带薄荷味的撒娇 对我发出恋爱的讯号  
你优雅的像一只猫 动作轻盈的围绕  
爱的甜味蔓延发酵 暧昧来的 刚好…“**

李振宁的脸已经整个埋进了妹陀毛里  
耳根还有些遮掩不住的淡红痕迹  
金嗓炮友在线弹唱情歌  
晓是李振宁身经百战也未曾经历过这等场面

站在投手丘的新晋投手夏瀚宇向你投出了一记低速内角直球  
球路毫无特殊没有虚影没有曲线更不是什么卡特球  
你作为打线核心Cleanup第四棒对于这种球本应手到擒来轰出一发全垒打  
结果你一棒挥空了不说还让小慢球轻轻地砸到了腰上  
被砸到的地方痒痒地  
你晕晕乎乎的被保送上了一垒  
然后看到投手丘上的选手向你露出了一个看似阴险实则温柔的傻笑

这段棒球比喻看晕了也没关系  
总之李振宁从来不是一个只停留在一垒的男人  
必须！立刻！马上！上本垒去！

李振宁起身  
拍了拍身上粘着的妹陀毛  
虽然全黑的衣服上还是免不了剩下几根  
不过不要紧  
他拉开外套袖子扯下肩头  
摇晃着挂在手臂上  
又把手缩进袖口  
甩着袖子呼来呼去  
直到呼到夏瀚宇身上

琴声中断  
夏瀚宇抬头  
吊着眼睛是熟悉的装凶模样

甩着袖子的李振宁艺高人胆大  
跨过夏瀚宇的双腿就靠在了琴上  
手肘支撑着肩膀  
单薄的黑T下滑出圆润的弧度  
长出的袖管虚搭在夏瀚宇肩头  
像个热情的拥抱

夏瀚宇又咬起嘴皮  
口干舌燥

”你刚才唱什么来得？“  
李振宁微微挺着胯  
紧身黑裤下有些隆起的迹象  
他轻轻地左右摆起胯来  
嘴里哼哼着刚刚听过的歌词  
”你慵懒的扭动着腰 受不了？“

【受不了】  
夏瀚宇猛地站起身  
下身抵上李振宁扭动的腿间  
炙热的温度坚硬的顶着  
各不示弱的随着摆胯的节奏摩擦

李振宁仰着下巴  
弯着嘴角盯着夏瀚宇  
腰上扭得更带劲了

夏瀚宇单眼皮下的眼  
是冰层下流动的火焰  
他倾身向前逼得李振宁后仰到不能再仰  
贴着他的耳廓轻轻唱道  
”眼神失焦了几秒 关于你的舞蹈  
你慵懒的扭动着腰 受不了！“

噔….  
数个相邻琴键被同时按下的杂音  
随着李振宁被顶上琴键奏响  
夏瀚宇双手握住李振宁的大腿  
李振宁的耳垂被刻上了鲜红的牙印

”汪！汪！“  
妹陀被巨大的声响惊醒  
抬头迷惘地四顾  
看到主人在和新客人玩游戏  
摇着尾巴跑了过去  
咬着主人的裤脚扥扥  
示意自己也想参加  
可惜他的主人正埋头在客人颈间  
吃着什么好吃的一样啧啧响

直到李振宁垂头摸了摸妹陀毛茸茸的脑袋  
妹陀才不太开心的转身离去  
跑到沙发上趴着

”嘶“  
李振宁锁骨上挨了狠狠的一口  
”妹陀的醋都要吃？幼稚鬼“  
李振宁双脚踩在琴凳上  
夹紧了夏瀚宇的腰  
双臀离开琴键  
方便夏瀚宇帮他把裤子脱掉  
他还想继续脱上衣  
却被夏瀚宇拉住手  
摇了摇头

李振宁蹬掉裤子  
抬起双手隔着袖子环住夏瀚宇颈后  
”果果长大了啊“  
他舔了一口夏瀚宇脱皮的嘴唇  
便转过身去撑在钢琴上沿  
”当心你的钢琴…嗯…“

夏瀚宇的手指顺着肉臀正中轻车熟路的找到了入口  
经过一个秋天的锻炼他已经不是曾经青涩的他了  
手指转了转就在敏感点按下

李振宁塌了腰  
身前挺翘的肉茎磨在琴键的缝隙上  
触动了敏感的末梢  
”疼“  
他刚哼哼了一声  
前端就被一只温暖的大掌包裹  
前后安抚着  
身后的钝感越发饱胀  
不知道已经进入了几根手指

随着手指的进出  
快感渐渐明显起来  
李振宁扭着腰去蹭夏瀚宇的胯下  
头侧靠着  
双眼湿淋淋地渴求

夏瀚宇对李振宁笑了一下  
抽出手指在李振宁的衣服上擦了擦  
食指按下一个琴键  
清脆的声音就从李振宁耳边开始回荡

”这是什么音？“  
”不知道！呜…“

”这个呢？“  
又是一声  
”不知道！“

李振宁能感觉到他最喜欢的肉头就在穴口摩擦  
却只是过门而不入  
”夏瀚宇你有完没完？！“  
李振宁绷紧臀肌  
把夏瀚宇的肉棒夹在臀缝之间磨蹭  
”进来嘛～“

”最后一个“  
比上个音低一点  
”Do Do Do! 行了吧！“

李振宁终于如愿吃到了肉棒

夏瀚宇似乎有些生气  
不像平时  
虽然面冷但动作温柔  
今天撞得比平时用力许多  
进得比平时每一次都深  
阴茎的弧度旋转着压迫那一点  
没有一击脱靶

夏瀚宇右手揉上了李振宁前胸的凸起  
肉粒隔着T恤努力地顶着他的掌心  
那片衣料被摩挲得满是褶皱  
Birthday的B字都有些裂开了

外套仍旧挂在手肘上  
衣摆散在两人相连的地方  
忽快忽慢的摇着  
有时会被夏瀚宇进入的动作带到穴边  
仿佛再用力就会被一起戳进去

李振宁扒着钢琴的边缘  
快要被撞散架了  
不断上顶的冲击让他只有踮起脚尖才能勉强站立  
每次重击时前端又会连着夏瀚宇的手一起撞上琴键  
发出声音微妙的和弦

他的视野里是一排整齐排列的小锤  
随着不同的撞击角度会不规律的陷进去几个  
如同波浪  
又随着弦的震动传远  
也像身后传来的快感  
被敲击 被震动 电位跳跃着传导  
跳至末梢  
联动肌纤维的颤抖  
热流就要从前端喷涌而出

出口被堵住了  
他后知后觉的发现

不得释放的红充斥在动脉中  
染粉了全身  
从尾椎产生的颤抖蔓延  
连带着钢琴与地板相接的地方都有些吱嘎声

“果…嗯…果…放手“  
”是你说的让我当心钢琴“  
夏瀚宇手上力道丝毫未减  
语气也半分听不出深浅

是真生气了啊  
李振宁想着  
可惜还没到能回应他的时候  
也是吃准了夏瀚宇的心软

夏瀚宇也果然还是没忍心  
不多时就抱着李振宁转了身  
自己坐在琴凳上  
把李振宁钉在身上  
拉开了李振宁的腿  
如同给小孩把尿一般  
抱着上下抽插着  
松开了对李振宁前端的钳制

粗长的阴茎在重力的帮助下一冲到底  
李振宁涨紫的前端射出白色的抛物线  
落在木质地面上  
聚成一洼浅浅的白痕

身后的律动仍在继续  
李振宁摊在夏瀚宇身上  
胸膛无力的起伏

阿拉斯加养熟了  
脾气怎么也见长

秋天结束之前  
一定要给这段关系下个定论  
李振宁扭头咬上夏瀚宇的耳垂  
舔着上面的两个耳洞  
想着

距离离立冬  
只剩一周了

-  
李振宁又站在了黑色的小门前  
他要找的还是一个穿着狗头T恤的人  
其实那次乌龙的第二天他就知道自己找错了人  
对方也想要再约他出来  
可他一直没有答应

今天是最后的确认

肩膀被人拍了一下  
李振宁回头  
看到一张午后阳光似的帅脸  
正咧着嘴笑出一口白牙

是他会喜欢的类型

眼前却浮现出一张三条线组成的自画像  
他用力的眨了眨眼

同样的位置

李振宁的思绪有些嘈杂  
无数条或曲或直的线  
正在汹涌的同时前冲  
偶有几条大叫着自由仿佛就要脱轨  
却被其他的捆了回来  
一起冲向一个终点

那个终点还被笼罩在白雾里  
就差那么一点了  
差那么一点就能看清

他下意识的点了酒  
直到对面的青年开口搭话  
他才反应过来自己点了什么

”你点的什么酒啊，真有意思，里面还有只虫子“

李振宁举起酒杯抿了一口  
熟悉的苦涩辛辣药草与回甘  
他想起那天夏瀚宇呆愣的表情  
忍不住盯着酒杯笑了

他看见了  
原来  
终点处  
站着一只严肃脸的阿拉斯加

”不好意思，我…“

“李振宁！”  
高瘦青年立在帷幔旁边  
荧光绿色的上衣  
代表了他的心情  
装饰了他的头顶  
在一室暗光下盈盈声辉

”诶，这是谁啊？“  
对面的青年很是感兴趣的问道  
”对啊，你是谁啊？“  
李振宁笑着举高了酒杯  
拿虫子刻意的在夏瀚宇眼前晃来晃去

“我…我是他男朋友！”  
夏瀚宇恶狠狠的介绍着

李振宁以为自己听错了  
男朋友？  
他面色不惊保持着微笑  
放了纸币压在杯下  
向对面的青年点头致歉  
拉着夏瀚宇就往外走

外面正是黑暗来临前的最后一瞬  
地平线上浅浅的黄色蔓延  
再到中空的紫罗兰与墨紫  
像是李振宁曾经多次见过的那件Nerdy

两人在花坛边停下  
花已经大半枯了  
只剩下大丽菊饱胀的花蕊在秋风中摇曳

李振宁坐到石台上  
收敛了一下表情  
强装出冷笑抬头  
”夏瀚宇，你说你是我男朋友？我怎么不知道呢？“  
夏瀚宇低头搓了搓袖口  
眼睛左右看了看  
才转回头看向李振宁  
”怎么了？你不愿意啊？“  
语气凶悍  
穿透力极强的声音  
十米外都能听见

耳朵尖  
却又悄悄地红了

”这个问题我们还没讨论过吧“  
李振宁向后撑着  
翘起二郎腿  
”我不管！这个问题不…不需要讨论！“  
夏瀚宇的头从左转到右  
红色从耳尖蔓延到颈侧  
红彤彤地连成一片

”夏瀚宇，你好歹问我一声？“  
”我…你…你…愿意…“  
“嗯？愿意什么？”  
李振宁把玩着夏瀚宇的衣角

”当我…我…“  
夏瀚宇无意识的抬起手开始撕嘴皮  
边撕嘴皮边我我我了半天  
偏偏就是没有下文

”胆小鬼“  
李振宁小声嘟囔着  
手上扯得越发用力  
夏瀚宇的卫衣都快被拽出了皮带

”看着我“  
夏瀚宇低头看了李振宁一瞬  
深深地吸了一口气  
在李振宁察觉事情不对想捂住耳朵之前  
开了口  
”李振宁！你愿意当我的男朋友吗？！“  
李振宁耳朵嗡嗡响  
回想起了曾经一度被喇叭所支配的恐惧

李振宁揉了揉耳朵  
手指勾着夏瀚宇的领口往下拉  
”你凑过来，我告诉你我的回答“

他的鼻尖碰上夏瀚宇的  
两双眼睛之间不足五厘米  
虹膜的纹路印上视网膜  
顺着视神经视束传至枕叶深处

他轻轻地哼了三个音  
So Re Do

而后嘴唇间的距离缩短为零  
巧克力粘着青柠  
厚重过后迟来的青涩  
在秋日最后一个傍晚  
化作诱人的粉红蜜糖

”直说就这么难么？胆小鬼“

-END-

另  
“婚”后生活几则

-  
李振宁揉着腰  
“夏瀚宇我以前怎么没发现你这么会折腾？哪里学的？…”

-  
夏瀚宇坐在电脑屏幕前  
桌上摆着一个本子一支笔  
左手撕着嘴皮  
右手拿笔认真的写写画画  
耳机里隐隐传出不堪入耳的声音

-  
“果果，你过来…”  
“是瀚宇”  
“我不～果果…唔唔…”

-  
“你别想！我穿粉色不好看！”  
李振宁贴着墙向卧室出口挪动  
满目的粉红色令他痛苦不堪  
“夏瀚宇！你别过来！我今天给你口行不行…诶你别过来！！！”

-  
不要小看彻底开荤的处男

奶盖趴在妹坨背上  
双双无奈的摇头  
散步离去

**Author's Note:**

> *Mezcal 产自墨西哥的一种原料为龙舌兰的酒，有些生产厂商会在瓶子里泡一个虫子以示产地正宗，或有提升风味的作用
> 
> **周董迷迭香的夏果翻唱版强推&夏深剪辑迷迭香-指路b站av52790268
> 
> ***不要问我yp之前为什么不先看看对方照片，我也不知道😂
> 
> ****dbq我不该让他们当着妹坨…妹坨还只是个宝宝


End file.
